dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Hadōken
Hadoken '(波動拳, hadouken, ''"Surge Fist", a Japanese neologism, also "Wave Motion Fist"), sometimes spelled as Hadouken and Hadōken, is a special attack on par with the Kamehameha, Raijingeki, Galick Gun; other signature techniques, for short. History Overview The user's willpower is utilized to focus ki into and through the palms. As the palms are thrust outwards towards the target, a surging ki wave is expelled that results in a punching force traveling through the air in the opponent's direction; manifested in the form of a light-azure sphere of ki that inflicts massive damage. The user will usually be immobilized for a short time after performing this move, leaving them vulnerable to counterattack. It has two settings; the first form emits a higher-velocity beam with enough momentum to breach an Explosive Wave. However, the damage dealt to the target without penetrating an Explosive Wave is significantly reduced due to its lower energy transfer. The second mode is like a classic beam attack: the ki particles have less velocity and, while less penetrating, quickly transfer their energy to the target upon impact, reverting back to pure ki and destroying the target from within. Variants *'''Shinku Hadoken (真空波動拳, Shinkū Hadouken, "Vacuum Surge Fist"): super-charged Hadoken that, when executed, can hit the opponent multiple times and destroy opposing ki blasts. It is much more powerful than a normal Hadoken. *'Gou Hadoken' (豪波動拳, "Great Surge Fist"): The Gou Hadoken is a more powerful version of the Hadoken, comparable to the Super Kamehameha. Executed in the same way as the original Hadoken, the user fires a surge shock that travels in a straight line toward the opponent at blistering speeds. This Hadoken is a life-threatening technique, but the lethality of the Gou Hadoken is literally increased whenever the user's killing intent is being embraced. **'Metsu Hadoken' (滅波動拳, Metsu Hadouken, "Destruction Surge Fist"): Using the energy of the Super Saiyan aura, the user charges a Hadoken that is one of the most powerful variants of the move; it is able to cancel any type of ki blast while continuing to hit the opponent. Its energy is capable of withering the skin, muscle and tissue of any being of pure evil to a quivering mess. Not only was the first victim's body battered and broken after being hit by it, but it caused him intense muscle spasms, and even the place on the foe's arm where the user grabbed with his hand right before firing it was badly burned. *'Messatsu Gou Hado: Kamehamehadoken' (滅殺豪波動・かめはめ動拳, "Obliterating Great Surge: Turtle Destruction Wave Fist"): A combination of Kamehameha and Hadoken; **'Messatsu Gou Hadou Agyou' (滅殺豪波動・阿形, "Obliterating Great Surge: Flattering Form"): **'Messatsu Gou Hadou Ungyou' (滅殺豪波動・吽形, "Obliterating Great Surge: Growling Form"): Trivia *The Hadoken appears very similar to the Kamehameha. Both have identical hand movements (the way the hands are placed is slightly different between them), and are fired the same way. They are also similar in appearance in higher levels of control. Category:Perchan Category:Techniques Category:Offensive Techniques Category:Energy Sphere Category:Energy Attacks